Coin wrapping mechanisms automate the process of forming loose coins into wrapped rolls of coins. Coin wrapping machines typically include two or more rollers that hold a stack of coins in position to be wrapped. While the rollers hold the stack of coins in the proper position, a wrapping medium, such as adhesively backed paper or plastic, is wrapped about the coin roll. Typically, the rollers of coin wrapping machines are adjustable to allow coins of different diameters to be effectively wrapped. Exemplary coin wrapping machines which are in commercial use today are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,957; 3,905,176; 3,906,964; 3,908,338; 3,925,966; 3,938,303; 3,950,921; 4,089,151; 4,102,110; and 4,412,550.
In existing coin wrapping mechanisms, an operator interface panel uses a conventional mechanical keyboard with depressible keys to operate the coin wrapping mechanism and to retrieve information about the coin wrapping mechanism and coins processed therethrough. A display monitor adjacent the mechanical keyboard displays the status of the coin wrapping mechanism. A major drawback of existing coin wrapping mechanisms is that the operator interface panel provides an operator with limited flexibility in operation, error display and recovery, diagnostics, and programming. The mechanical keyboard is relatively unfriendly to the operator. The operator cannot easily customize the mechanical keyboard or the display monitor to best suit the needs of the operator. From the perspective of a manufacturer, the operator interface panel is disadvantageous because modifications to the interface panel involve changing the hardware associated with the interface panel. Hardware modifications are relatively time-consuming and expensive. As a result, the manufacturer cannot easily correct design errors, make field updates, or produce coin wrapping mechanisms dedicated to special environments.